Impossible
by Naruto-Neko
Summary: "I hate everything about you," she hissed "You're scared," he smirked. -SasuSaku
1. I

**Tick Tock.**

You kept her waiting. You left her dying inside.

**Tick Tock.**

Is it too late now? Maybe.

**Tick Tock.**

Her beating heart, her emerald eyes.

**Tick Tock.**

Emotions, are they your weakness?

**Tick Tock.**

The hourglass is running out

**Tick Tock.**

"S-Sasuke," her eyes aren't shining

**Tick Tock.**

Why has it stopped? Oxygen… she needs it.

**Tick Tock.**

"You left me… why did you go?"

**Tick Tock.**

"Sa-ku-ra,"

**Tick Tock.**

"I hate everything about you,"

**Tick Tock.**

"You're scared…"

**Tick Tock.**

"Kill me then, I'd like to see you do it,"

**T-t-t-ick t-o-o-c-ck **

The clock is broken.


	2. II

Okay well. Here's chapter one of Impossible. :]

I do not own Naruto.

**By Naruto-Neko**

* * *

><p><strong>Impossible <strong>

Relationships are like glass, sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together – Unknown

Her emerald eyes were stalking his every move. He had his famous Uchiha smirk on his face as if it was glued there, she also noticed the Akatsuki cloak he had on, Sasuke had completely changed, and he was a cold blooded maniac killer in her eyes. She never understood why he had left her and Naruto. She had loved him with all her heart.

"Sa-ku-ra," A voice said behind her she turned meeting his smirk. Her eyes were suddenly filled with anger

"You kept me waiting," She hissed. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow

"For what?" He asked tilting his head

"To kill you," she was suddenly behind him, a cold kunai held against his throat.

"Oh really, now?" he teased, she pressed the kunai against his throat even harder.

"Yes... you abandoned me and Naruto. I promised him I'd bring you back... but I have a feeling I'm going to have to break that promise, I hate you with all my heart," His smirk remained on his face.

"Kill me then, I'd like to see you do it," He said. Her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes

"What's wrong Sa-ku-ra? Can't kill me?" She dropped the kunai only for him to turn around grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against a tree.

"You're _weak_, pathetic," he hissed into her ear. Her eyes widened, Sasuke Uchiha was going to kill her one way or another she was trapped. She attempted to get her legs up so she could kick him but it was no use, it was like she was paralyzed.

He suddenly slung the girl over his shoulder she was confused for a minute. Sakura growled and punched his back, he had her legs held down. She couldn't get out of his strong grip, sighing she let her arms go limp and hung there.

Sakura sighed, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak she began biting it. The Uchiha turned his head staring at the pink haired kunoichi gnawing on his robe; he blinked a few times and grabbed her neck as if he was grabbing a kitten by the scruff of its neck.

"Why the _hell_ are you biting my robe?" he asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and dropped her head

"It's not like there's anything else to do, idiot," she snapped. Sasuke grunted and continued walking.

"Why are you taking me with you? I thought I was pathetic, huh?" she hissed

"You _are_ pathetic," he said rolling his eyes

"Well then why am I on your back being taken to the freaking Akatsuki base?" she screamed, Sasuke just sighed and said one thing

"Hn," he answered. Sakura begun to pound her fists on his back again and again using every swear word she knew. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand

"Do you ever _shut up?_" He asked her coldly.

"How the hell do I shut up when I'm being kidnapped by an S-rank criminal?" she screeched causing him to wince

"Look. Here's the difference, I would _never_ be kidnapped, I'm too strong, while you're just weak," he said calmly

Sakura balled her hands into fists she started breathing in and out attempting to calm down.

Sakura suddenly felt she was being lifted. A blindfold then covered her eyes. She felt her hands behind her back being and Sasuke leading her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"Hn," was his response. Sakura shook her head of all the people to kidnap her it _had_ to be Sasuke Uchiha.

She suddenly felt pain shoot through her as she was slammed against a wall hands pinned against her head she heard chains rattling and cold metal was suddenly around her wrists.

The blindfold was taken off; her eyes saw Sasuke Uchiha, again.

"Surprise, surprise," he said smirking, oh how she'd love to get rid of that cocky smirk. Her eyes darted around the room. It was stone and grey, nothing else was in there but her.

"Where am I?" she asked Sasuke smirked twirling a kunai around his finger.

"Akatsuki base..." he said

Sakura banged her head against the wall and closed her eyes

"I hate you, Sasuke," she said

"So I've been told," he said smugly. Her eyes flew open revealing anger.

"No Sasuke. I _hate_ you, I hate everything about you, your eyes, your hair, I try to escape you and now I'm stuck with you, I'm kidnapped and will probably be killed by one of the Akatsuki members!"

Sakura stood against the wall, her hands beside her.

"I hate everything about you,"

He was in front of her in a flash. His onyx eyes filled with anger. He pinned her hands above her head and her breathing became shaky.

"You're scared..." he smirked. Sakura's hands began to hurt. His nails were digging into her porcelain skin, drawing blood.

"Let go of me," she hissed, only causing his anger to become worse. He was treating her like a rag doll.

"Hn. Years ago you would have _loved_ it if I was this close to you..." he whispered in her ear causing her to shudder.

"Years ago, Sasuke. It was a childhood crush, I'll never love you again," she spat venomously. He cocked an eyebrow and leaned towards her, his lips ghosting over hers

"Ah, but you already do...you never killed me when I gave you the chance which leaves you in this position," said Sasuke. Sakura felt her knees tremble.

"Kill _me _now then, Sasuke. I'd like to see you kill me, I bet you wouldn't be able to do it," she hissed.

He chuckled and leaned towards her, Sakura's eyes widened as he got even closer. Her breathing became shaky and he smirked, putting the kunai in his hand against her throat.

"So I can't kill you, hmm?" he said clearly teasing her

"No..." she answered causing Sasuke to push the kunai harder against her throat, drawing blood.

"S-Sasuke," she managed to let out as her throat stung. Her eyes weren't shining anymore, her breathing had slowed. He took the kunai away from her neck.

"So... I can't kill you?" he asked her tilting his head. She felt her eyes watering but wouldn't allow the tears to fall free.

"You _are_ weak, Sakura. You're emotions are your weakness," he hissed. Sakura snapped her head up

"Emotions? _**My**_weakness? No Sasuke, I do believe emotions are _your_ weakness. That's why you don't show them, _that _is why you're cold, because you don't show them," she shot back, the tears fell freely from her eyes and she smiled.

Sasuke held the kunai tighter in his hand. He dragged it alongside her stomach leaving a rip in the shirt and a gash. Sakura bit her lip trying not to scream in pain.

"Does it hurt Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke smirked and came closer.

Once again their lips were nearly touching. Sasuke still held the kunai in his hand, Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

Sasuke smirked and ran the kunai along her arm, she bit her lip as hard as she could trying not to make a sound. Suddenly the door opened revealing a blonde boy.

"Deidara..." growled Sasuke.

Deidara held his hands up looking at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uh... I didn't know you were busy," said Deidara. Sakura looked at the boy, she noticed he had mouths on his hands...?

"What do you want Deidara?" Spat Sasuke.

"Pein-sama is holding a meeting," said Deidara looking at Sakura.

Sasuke nodded, Deidara tilted his head

"Who is that?" asked Deidara

"Don't worry about her," hissed Sasuke. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards the door.

"Do not leave this room," he spat. Sakura raised an eyebrow

"It's not like a have a choice," she said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink haired kunoichi and left the room, locking the door behind him. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and she allowed her teardrops to fall staining the cold stone floor.

* * *

><p>Soo, what did you think? I hope it was okay, I felt bad writing this about Sakura D:<p>

Reviews are very much appreciated

mkthxbai :P


	3. III

Sakura's eyes cracked open, realizing she was in the same stone cold room she was in before. She sighed; her eyes were bloodshot and sore from all the crying she had been doing. She hated everything about him, she told him she loved him and yet that bastard left her knocked out on a bench.

The door suddenly creaked and slammed open; there stood the bastard himself, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura would kill him if the chains weren't restricting her. She allowed her head to fall back hitting the rock hard wall.

"Have a nice sleep?" He smirked. Sakura pounced towards him only for the chains to pull her back, she hissed as the chains cut her wrist, this only caused Sasuke to smirk even more.

"Someone's angry," he said stepping towards the pink kunoichi

"I wonder why," she said, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. Sasuke arched an eyebrow and took another step towards her.

"Oh. Years ago you would have _loved_ to be near me," He hissed. Sakura ground her teeth together

"People change. Just like how you've changed to be an egotistical, cold, heartless, bastard," said Sakura grinning like the Cheshire cat rather proud of her sentence.

"Hn. Bitch," replied Sasuke calmly. Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you just call me?" She spat her eyes blazing with anger, Sasuke tilted his head and smirked knowing that he'd got to her.

"Bitch, I called you a **bitch**," He answered. Sakura growled at him and balled her hands into fists

"I swear Uchiha, I'm going to kill you," she spat at him. Sasuke chuckled darkly

"I highly doubt you can kill me, Sakura, you're chained to the wall and I'm stronger than you," Sakura blinked slowly.

"Wow I think that's the longest sentence you've ever said in your entire life, Uchiha," smirked Sakura.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, causing Sakura's anger to boil.

The Uchiha suddenly stepped closer and closer until his face was only a few inches away from her Sakura looked away turning her head away from his.

"Sakura..." breathed Sasuke. Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat, the sound of his voice sent chills down her spine. He grabbed her chin, turning her head but yet her eyes didn't obey him

"Sakura, look at me," he whispered into her ear. Sakura gave in and emerald clashed with onyx their eyes completely hypnotizing eachother.

Sakura shook her head, coming out of her trance and looked down to the floor suddenly finding it more interesting than him.

"Sa-ku-ra..." he said whispering in her ear. Sakura closed her eyes she lived without him all these years and survived even though there was a hole in her heart for years, and yet there he stood the traitor himself.

"**Go away**," she said darkly; Sasuke was shocked at her tone. This wasn't Sakura, not the Sakura he used to know anyway... maybe they had all changed.

"Why Sa-ku-ra, do I make you nervous?" he asked taunting her. She let out a low growl he stepped back a little, his hands on both sides of her head. Sakura smirked and kneed him in the groin earning Sasuke to groan in pain and step back hands on his groin.

Sakura knew how much trouble she was going to be in later but she obviously didn't care and enjoyed to see Sasuke in pain.

"Next time I'll make it even more painful," she hissed at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer.

"Do you like seeing me in pain, Sakura...?" he asked. Sakura's smirk remained

"I _love_ it, Sasuke. In fact, I love it more than I used to love you," Sasuke growled and Sakura grinned

Sasuke was beyond pissed; her emerald eyes glittered for a moment and soon faded. She was somewhat happy she had insulted him.

"At least I wasn't a dumb infatuated _weak_ child," he said. Sakura's eyes widened she suddenly felt furious

"At least I'm not a traitor or a cold heartless bastard," He was in front of her before she could blink he didn't show his emotions, but his eyes said it all for Sakura.

"Don't you **dare** call me a traitor," he said coldly. Sakura smiled even more, she was like the Cheshire cat.

"What? You want me to lie to you? Like you've been doing all your life? Lying to _yourself_ and others? Huh? Tell me Sasuke, I want you to stand here in front of me and tell me what you really are," she said, venom dripping from every word.

"Sakura, I don't need to explain anything to you," he said. Sakura rested her cheek against the cold wall, she closed her eyes

"No. You don't, after all nothing else matters to you other than revenge," she said, sighing. Sasuke looked at the girl she looked weak and fragile.

"Hn. You have nothing to care for anymore, your parents are dead," Sakura's eyes snapped open and she turned her head towards him

"My parents are **none** of your concern," she spat. Tears were forming in her emerald eyes, Sakura was trying her best to hold them in.

"Murdered, coming home to the smell of blood," he said prowling up to her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Uchiha, your parents they're dead too..." Sasuke took one more step grabbing the fragile girl in his hands and flicking his tongue against her smooth neck,

Sakura struggled against him, but she was no match.

"Let me go," she snarled at him. Sasuke smirked against her skin and bit down hard drawing blood, she screamed out in pain.

Sasuke licked the blood as if he were a cat drinking milk; her blood was sweet... like her scent. He loved it.

Sakura hissed in pain as he swept his tongue along the open bite mark on her neck, he was licking in clean, leaving Sakura completely disgusted by his actions. Sasuke pulled away from the pink haired kunoichi, an emotion he couldn't quite place was plastered on her face.

Sakura growled at Sasuke, she was only beginning to hate him more and she was pretty sure Naruto would too if he knew what Sasuke was doing to her.

"Don't _touch_ me," she growled, only causing Sasuke to smirk in response, right now she wished she was still sleeping in her little fairytale land where her prince could save her from her nightmare. But this time her prince _was_ her nightmare, he had left her to become stronger and she was his prisoner, his personal play thing.

In this story, her prince had betrayed her to become an avenger, _the_ avenger. He could do anything he wished to her, that's what she feared right now.

"Sa-ku-ra..." whispered Sasuke, he stood in front of her lips inches apart he leaned forward so they brushed only causing Sakura's anger to get worse. She sneered and bit his lip, drawing blood. Sasuke hissed in pain, stepping back he licked his lip clean.

"I told you, don't _fucking_ touch me," said Sakura, she looked as if she was about to pounce at any minute, she wanted to rip his oh-so-perfect face apart making it slow torture.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow. Sakura smirked at his actions

"Sasuke, you look like a thirteen year old girl," she said, smiling as Sai would. Sasuke blinked, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Sakura... you do realise I could kill you right now," He said taking his Katana into his hand putting it the cold blade against her exposed neck.

"Go on then I _dare_ you, kill me now Uchiha," said Sakura leaning towards him. Sasuke's onyx eyes seemed to see right through her.

"You could be useful..." He said licking his lips. Sakura glared at him; if looks could kill she's pretty sure he'd be on the floor with a knife dug into his heart.

**xxx **

Sasuke smirked, he liked this, getting on her bad side, teasing her, plus it'd be so much more fun for him to torture her than to kill her straight on the dot.

"I **hate** you," she snarled. Sasuke suddenly felt a pain in his chest, he wanted to grip it and rip it out, emotion's meant weakness he loathed her... he had to. Sasuke dug his nails into his palms, this girl made him so angry.

"The feelings mutual," said Sasuke in monotone, he noticed Sakura grinding her teeth together in anger, Sasuke smirked, he knew her weak points.

The door swung open revealing Karin, she closed the door behind her and bounced up to Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke had killed Itachi they all joined Akatsuki, him, Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin.

As soon as Karin caught sight of Sakura she wrinkled her nose in disgust at her.

"Sasuke-kun, do you _really _need that hooker here when I'm here?" Sakura's eyes widened and she suddenly started laughing maniacally. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion as Karin put a hand on her hip, both her eyebrows raised.

"Something wrong, bubblegum?" sneered Karin. Sakura stopped laughing and bit her lip

"You think _I'm_ a hooker? _Uchiha's_ hooker? Sweetie, did all that happy gas go to your head?" Asked Sakura attempting to hold in her laughter, Sasuke frowned, Sakura was never serious.

"Well... yeah, your hair is dyed pink, your clothes are ripped..." Karin went on about Sakura being a hooker while Sasuke completely blanked out. Sakura had changed too much for his liking; she used to kiss his ass, now she practically kicks his ass...or _wants_ to kick his ass.

"Look fire truck, I'm not Uchiha's hooker, in-fact I'm that bastard's prisoner... an old team-mate unfortunately, I know him..." Sasuke glared at Sakura, she really didn't kiss his ass anymore.

"Well years ago you would have _died_ to be on the same team as me," he snapped at her making the pink haired kunoichi arch an eyebrow. "Right, now I'd laugh to see you in pain," said Sakura smiling like the Cheshire cat. Sasuke growled in response. Karin looked from Sasuke to Sakura and rolled her eyes.

"Look, bubblegum, do not mess with _my_ Sasuke-kun," said Karin stepping towards Sakura, the pinkette just laughed.

"_Your_ Sasuke-_kun_? Oh please, you're even lucky if he says more than nine words to you, trust me I went through it, that bastard isn't worth it," said Sakura, her laughter dying down. Sasuke stood there a scowl on his face sending Sakura death glares. Karin gritted her teeth together and slapped Sakura. Sakura turned her head slowly revealing a red mark across her right cheek. Sasuke felt his blood boil a low growl was heard from his throat, he suddenly grabbed Karin by her throat slamming her against the wall, his sharingan activated without his say so. Karin wriggled underneath his death grip, Sakura stood watching him shock and confusion held on her face. "S-Sasuke-kun," choked out Karin. He snarled at her and held her throat tighter.

"Do not fucking touch Sakura, she's _my _property," he growled. Sasuke held Karin up, throwing her across the room. Sasuke smirked and de-activated his sharingan. Sakura looked at Karin feeling sorry for the red haired girl. Sasuke walked up to Karin, towering over causing her to whimper in fear, Sasuke gritted his teeth together, the sound making Sakura cringe.

"Get out," he said to Karin as if she was a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe. Karin scrambled to her feet, her legs wobbling; she fled out of the room as fast as she could. Sasuke walked up to Sakura, caressing her cheek.

"She won't lay a finger on you again," Sakura shuddered under his touch.

"Sasuke, you don't need to protect me," hissed Sakura, she suddenly caught a hint of anger in his onyx eyes.

"Well, you couldn't even protect yourself, what else am I supposed to do?" he said to her

"I can protect myself... I'd rather take death than be held as your prisoner," she snarled at him, Sasuke smirked

"You couldn't protect your parents, so how are you supposed to protect yourself?" he taunted her. Sakura leapt off the wall towards Sasuke, only to have the chains pull her back slamming her against the wall. Sakura cried out in pain, she fell to the floor on her knees. Sakura looked down to the floor, her hair covering her eyes, Sakura finally let her tears out allowing them to stain her pale cheeks, their warmth burning her like acid. She could taste the salt in her mouth. Sasuke watched, a smirk plastered on his face. He had just broken the unbreakable, he watched as her glass-like teardrops stained the floor. Sasuke stared down at the girl, her pink haired hair was stained red, her clothing had rips in revealing cuts.

"I see you haven't grown stronger, Sakura, you're crying in front of the enemy," he snarled at her.

"I'd rather have emotions than be like you, a fake, a **traitor**," she said coldly. Sasuke bent down to her level grabbing her chin between his thumb and index finger forcing her to look at him.

"Hn. You should hide your emotions," he said whilst looking into her lifeless, bloodshot, emerald eyes.

"I'll never stoop to your level, Uchiha," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Sasuke suddenly felt another ache in his chest, he didn't like it, not one bit

"You'd do anything for who you love, Sakura... especially you, you let your emotions get the better of you," he said leaning closer.

"I don't love you, Uchiha," she spat digging her nails into her palms

"You're a bad liar, Sakura," he said grinding his teeth together

"No. I found someone else," she said to him looking him straight in the eyes

"Is that so, Sakura?" he asked smirking. "Yes..." said Sakura pressing her lips together

"Who?" Asked Sasuke, cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"N-Naruto," said Sakura, her eyes widening after realizing what she had said. One thought ran through her head at that moment. 'Shit, what have I done?'

* * *

><p>Okay... well... yeah.. :D<p> 


	4. IV

_Love? It's like a cigarette. You get addicted fast but it slowly and painfully kills you from the inside out – Unknown._

* * *

><p>She didn't know how, but within seconds his hand had found its way around her neck and was squeezing at her slender throat.<p>

"Naruto, you say?" he sneered, nails digging in to the delicate, porcelain skin on her neck. A smirk on her lips, he was jealous.

"Jealous, Sasuke-_kun_?" she hissed, gasping for air as his grip around her neck tightened. She stared into his crimson orbs, the three tomoes swirling like a tornado in his dead eyes.

Suddenly, he dropped his hand from her neck; she fell to her knees desperate for oxygen, whilst he left the room, slamming the large, mahogany door shut behind him, leaving her shaking in fear and lost in the darkness, once again.

**xxx**

"Sasuke," the blonde haired boy growled, balling his hands in the duvet that covered the small, single bed Sakura slept in.

"We'll find her, Naruto-kun," Hinata said reassuringly, her small hand rubbing his back comfortingly, he dropped his head, resting it on her shoulder

"I promised I'd bring him back, and now… he's taken Sakura-Chan," Hinata let out a soft sigh, running her fingers through the soft tufts of Naruto's golden hair.

"She's strong, Naruto,"

"I'll find them, and I'll bring both of them home,"

**xxx**

"They'll come for me," she said weakly. A chuckle rumbled in his throat, the haunting sound surrounded her, constantly mocking her in the back of her mind.

"You need to give up hope sooner or later, Sa-ku-ra," he taunted, stepping towards her, his long fingers delicately tracing the red hand mark he had left on her throat, marring her once flawless skin.

Silky coral tresses formed a veil around her face, she didn't want to look at him, it reminded her of someone she used to know, a child carrying the heavy weight of his family's past on his shoulders, and now he was in too deep, searching for vengeance.

His past had turned him, completely changed him, now she stared at him and saw a beast; he had built stone walls around his heart, preventing anyone from entering. It completely terrified her, the things he had done and the things he was capable of doing, but she still felt it, that tiny spark when he looked at her, how a simple gaze could send shivers straight down her spine.

"Naruto," he said chuckling, earning a cold glare from Sakura, she may have changed, but her eyes always portrayed her emotions, he read her like an open book.

"He's stronger than you, he's _better_ than you," Sasuke shook his head, a smirk gracing his thin lips

"Is that so, Sakura?" he questioned, his cool breath tickling her ear.

"Bastard," she muttered, refusing to meet his eyes, laughing he stepped away from her, striding towards the door

"You won't win, Sakura, Naruto won't save you," his words burning her like acid, chipping away at her fragile heart that had been hurt all too many times before. Sasuke liked it; he liked to see her cry, to spit his cold, venomous words at her.

No. He _loved_ it.

* * *

><p>BOO.<p>

So so so sorry for the long wait, but finally I did get around to updating it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will definitely try and update more often.

I also tried adding some NaruHina in it for some people, tehe ^.^

- Katy.


End file.
